Hey, My First Love
by Akane Seii
Summary: Sebuah kesalahpahaman yang membuat Hijikata terpaksa mengganti nomer ponselnya bahkan memilih universitas yang jauh dari tempat tinggalnya, membuat Gintoki jadi pusing karena tidak menemukan keberadaannya. Sampai akhirnya mereka bertemu kembali saat acara reuni yang diadakan kelas mereka saat SMA. Bad Summary! RnR! BxB! GinHiji!


**Hey, My First Love**

 **By : Akane Sei-San**

 **GINTAMA Hideaki Sorachi**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Romance, General**

 **Main Chara : Sakata Gintoki X Hijikata Toshiro**

 **Arigato and Happy Reading, Minna~**

* * *

Namanya Hijikata Toshiro seorang mahasiswa tahun kedua di Universitas XX yang kini berusia 20 tahun.

Hijikata seorang fudanshi, yah sebutan untuk cowok yang suka melihat pasangan sesama cowok. Jika kalian berpikir kalau Hijikata gay, itu benar dia tidak akan menyangkalnya. Bahkan sampai saat ini dia masih mencintai teman semasa SMA nya.

Hijikata bernafas pelan dengan langkahnya yang menyusuri lorong menuju kelasnya siang ini, namun langkahnya terhenti karena merasakan getaran ponsel disaku celananya. Dengan cepat Hijikata mengeluarkan ponselnya dan melihat ada satu pesan masuk dari ketua kelasnya saat SMA dulu.

"Kondo-san? Kenapa dia mengirimiku pesan?"

Hijikata membuka pesannya dan segera membaca pesan dari ketua kelasnya itu.

 **From : Kondo Isao**

 **Yo Toshi, apa malam ini kau ada acara? Karena kita akan mengadakan reunian, kau harus datang ya. Nanti aku kirimkan alamatnya.**

Hijikata menghela nafasnya, dia bahkan tak punya pikiran untuk akan datang. Hijikata pun bertanya-tanya apakah cinta lamanya akan datang atau tidak, entahlah.

•••

Gintoki sampai pada tempat tujuan yang di sebutkan Kondo pada pesannya. Dengan pelan langkahnya memasuki toko yang sudah disewa, Gintoki mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat sudah banyak temannya yang datang.

"Yo, Gintoki. Kupikir kau tidak akan datang." Gintoki menoleh dan melihat Katsura yang menepuk tempat kosong disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan Gintoki untuk duduk disebelahnya.

"Sejak kapan kau memotong rambutmu?" Mengabaikan ucapan Katsura barusan, Gintoki kini terpana melihat Katsura -teman sejak dia masih SD- yang sedari dulu rambutnya panjang dan tidak pernah dipotong, sekarang sudah benar-benar dia potong.

"Sejak aku masuk Universitas, aku bosan di sangka perempuan terus, kau tau mereka bahkan hampir melakukan pelecehan padaku." Katsura memeluk tubuhnya sambil bergetar.

"Sudah kubilang dari dulu, kau masih saja kekeuh dengan prinsipmu." Balas Gintoki diiringi tawa, memang benar dulu Katsura saat SMA juga pernah mengalami hal yang sama dan setelah itu dinasehati habis-habisan oleh Gintoki untuk memotong rambutnya, tapi ya dasar keras kepala, Katsura terus menolak dengan alasan 'ini karakterku, mana karaktermu' yang berakhir dengan dipukul habis-habisan oleh Gintoki.

"Sudahlah." Katsura sedikit kesal dan menatap sekeliling. "Oh, sudah banyak yang datang rupanya."

"Hm." Gintoki melakukan hal yang sama, terus mengedarkan pandangannya mencari seseorang yabg sangat ingin ditemuinya, tapi nihil dia tak menemukannya. Justru kini matanya tanpa sengaja bertemu dengan Takasugi, musuh bebuyutannya dan yah bisa dibilang mantan pacarnya, tapi itu sudah lama bahkan sebelum mereka masuk SMA.

"Apa yang kau lihat?!" Takasugi yang sedang bercerita dengan Bansai terpaksa harus bertatap muka dengan orang yang selalu membuatnya kesal.

"Apa urusanmu?" Gintoki mencibir dan kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke depan.

"Apa kau masih cinta dengan Takasugi?" Gintoki terlonjak kaget dan menggeleng dengan kasar.

"Demi apapun aku menyesal telah menyukainya." Balasnya yang membuat Katsura tertawa.

"Omong-omong dimana dia?"

"Siapa?"

"Hijikata, siapa lagi? Bukankah kau dekat dengannya?" Tanya Katsura.

"Aku tidak tau." Gintoki mengangkat bahu.

"Eh, aneh sekali. Padahal kalian dulu sangat dekat, apa kalian bertengkar?" Gintoki menggeleng.

"Entahlah." Dibawa badannya untuk berdiri. "Aku cari angin dulu, kalau acaranya sudah mulai kabari aku." Ucap Gintoki yang langsung keluar, mencari udara segar.

•••

Hijikata berjalan menunduk, udara malam yang dingin membuat tubuhnya sedikit menggigil, padahal dia sudah memakai mantel tebal. Langkahnya saat ini menuju kearah pertemuan reunian yang dibicarakan Kondo, bukan maksud ingin datang, hanya saja Hijikata ingin memastikan sesuatu, apakah dia datang? Bagaimana keadaannya saat ini? Banyak sekali yang membuatnya penasaran.

Kalau begitu kenapa tidak datang saja? Alasannya simpel, kalau Hijikata datang, dia tidak tau harus memasang wajah yang seperti apa, karena kejadian saat kelulusan 2 tahun yang lalu terus menghantuinya.

 _Flashback on_

 _"Gintoki, bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Hijikata menatap pada Gintoki yang sedang berbincang dengan Shinpachi._

 _"Tentu, kau mau bicara apa?"_

 _"Kita cari tempat lain saja." Gintoki mengangguk dan mengikuti langkah Hijikata yang membawanya menuju taman belakang._

 _"Kau mau bicara apa?"_

 _"A-ano... itu... G-Gintoki, sebenarnya aku s-suka padamu." Hijikata menunduk, membenamkan wajahnya yang merah padam, dan berhasil mengutarakan perasaannya selama ini. "Kau tau, saat pertama melihatmu, kupikir kau orang yang keren, sebelumnya aku tidak pernah berfikir akan jatuh cinta pada seorang lelaki, tapi jika itu kau aku tak masalah. Aku sudah memikirkan matang-matang selama ini apa ini benar cinta atay tidak, tapi Gintoki berada di dekatmu membuatku nyaman, aku benar-benar yakin kalau aku m-mencintaimu."_

 _Gintoki membulatkan matanya kaget, melihat penuturan Hijikata dengan tubuh yang bergetar membuatnya kaget. Dia bahkan tak pernah menyangka kalau orang sepintar Hijikata akan jatuh cinta pada dirinya yang bodoh ini. Bisa berteman dengannya saja sudah sangat membuat Gintoki bahagia, dan sekarang?_

 _"A-aku minta maaf jika aku mengatakan ini dengan mendadak, karena kupikir aku tidak akan punya kesempatan lagi jika aku tidak mengatakannya sekarang." Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Gintoki yang terlihat kaget. "Gintoki?"_

 _"Aah, m-maaf." Gintoki menggaruk tengkuknya. "Hijikata, sebenarnya aku sudah punya-"_

 _"K-kau sudah punya pacar?" Hijikata mematung. "Aah, haha pantas saja. Tidak mungkin orang sepertimu tidak punya pacar. Apa dia perempuan? Haha, tentu saja kan-"_

 _"Hijikata-"_

 _"Aku laki-laki, kau pasti jijik mendengar kalau aku menyukaimu kan? Haha." Hijikata menggigit bibirnya erat, berusaha menahan tangisnya._

 _"Hiji-"_

 _"Aku minta maaf!" Hijikata membungkuk sebentar sebelum dirinya lari sekencang mungkin, menjauh dari Gintoki dan membiarkan airmatanya mengalir._

 _Hijikata memegang dadanya yang sakit, tentu saja Gintoki bukan gay sepertinya. Salahnya sendiri menganggap kebaikan Gintoki padanya saat mereka berteman sebagai hal lain, tapi Hijikata juga tidak mau membohongi perasaannya, dia sangat menyukai Gintoki._

 _Flashback off_

"Aah, bodoh." Hijikata memukul pelan kepalanya, bahkan dia memilih Universitas yang jauh dari rumahnya dan mengganti nomor ponselnya.

Hijikata hanya tak ingin Gintoki datang padanya, meminta maaf karena telah membuatnya salah paham. Sungguh hal yang buruk.

"Aaw..." Hijikata memegang kepalanya yang terbentur badan seseorang. "Maaf." Hijikata menunduk pelan dan melanjutkan jalannya, tapi tangannya tiba-tiba saja ditahan oleh orang itu.

"Hijikata." Hijikata mengangkat wajahnya, membulatkan matanya kaget saat melihat siapa yang menahan tangannya.

"G-Gintoki?"

"Kau Hijikata kan?" Gintoki juga kaget, dan langsung menarik Hijikata dalam pelukannya. "Aku merindukanmu."

"A-apa yang kau lakukan!" Hijikata melepaskan pelukan Gintoki. "Kau salah orang."

"Tunggu!" Gintoki kembali menahan tangan Hijikata. "Kau, kenapa kau mengganti nomor ponselmu? Kenapa kau mengambil Universitas yang jauh? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menghubungiku?"

"Apa maksudmu? Untuk apa aku melakukan hal itu?" Hijikata menatap Gintoki heran.

"Bukankah kau mencintaiku?"

"A-apa?"

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf waktu itu, jujur saja aku tidak punya pacar dan aku juga tidak jijik padamu, tapi kenapa kau lari begitu saja? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana, bahkan sampai ke apartmentmu, tapi mereka bilang kau sudah pindah, aku juga menghubungimu tapi kau mengganti nomor ponselmu, sebenarnya apa maksudmu?"

"Kenapa kau yang bilang begitu? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau kau sudah punya-"

"Punya apa? Pacar? Apa kau mendengar ucapanku kalau aku sudah punya pacar? Tidak kan? Kau bahkan menyela sebelum aku selesai bicara."

Hijikata terdiam, matanya menatap pada Gintoki yang menjelaskan semuanya padanya.

 _Jadi ini salah paham?_

"Tapi-"

"Hijikata." Gintoki meraih kedua tangan Hijikata dan menciumnya. "Aku hampir gila saat itu, kau tau? Menyatakan perasaan lau tiba-tiba menghilang, kau pikir aku akan baik-baik saja?"

"G-gintoki-"

"Aku mencintaimu." Gintoki memegang erat tangan Hijikata. "Sangat sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kumohon, jangan menghilang lagi."

Gintoki dengan gerakan cepat menarik kepala Hijikata dan mempersatukan bibir keduanya. Hijikata tentu memberontak, tapi merasakan ciuman Gintoki yang membuatnya lemah, dia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"Mnhh..."

Gintoki melepaskan ciumannya, mengusap saliva yang mengalir dari bibir Hijikata. Aah, Gintoki tidak kuat. Dia ingin segera memakan Hijikata.

"Jadi, apa kau mau menjadi pacarku?"

"Hm." Hijikata mengangguk.

Biarlah kesalahpahaman itu berlalu, yang terpenting sekarang semua sudah beres, dia akhirnya tau kalau Gintoki juga mencintainya. Sebuah kesalahan bodoh yang dilakukannya karena tidak mendengar ucapan Gintoki sampai selesai waktu itu.

"Then, let's go to the hotel."

"Hotel? Mau apa kita kesana?" Tanya Hijikata bingung.

"Tentu saja bercinta." Hijikata langsung blushing dan memukul pelan lengan Gintoki.

"Ayo." Gintoki tersenyum lebar dan menarik tangan Hijikata, menuju ehem hotel ehem.

END

* * *

Makasih yaaa udah mau mampir baca cerita gaje ku iniii~


End file.
